Green Lantern (Vol 4) 51
Synopsis for "Parallax Rebirth: Part Two" Black Hand standing amongst his Black Lanterns and hears the battle going on in the distance. Since being accepted into the Orange Lantern Corps, Lex Luthor has been overwhelmed by his greed and seeks to take the identities of people, much like the Black Lanterns. Larfleeze obviously doesn't want Luthor to control his Corps considering what he has sacrificed over the millennia. Luthor goes after Black Lantern Superman, but Larfleeze manages to stop him using the constructs of his Orange Lanterns and realizes that perhaps the Earth is worth saving after all when they are beaten by the Crispus Allen, the Black Lantern Spectre. The Spectre is fighting Parallax, who was freed from the Power Batteries of the four Green Lanterns from Earth and rebonded with his first host, Hal Jordan. As the battle between Parallax and Spectre rages on, the other Lanterns are continuing their battle against the Black Lanterns, especially Mera who's fighting Black Lantern Garth. They all know, especially Ganthet and Carol, that with Parallax bonded with Hal, they have a chance to free the actual Spectre from the dead body of Crispus Allen. Parallax is enjoying being bonded once again to Hal Jordan and succeeds in battling The Spectre long enough for him to go inside. He knows that the real Spectre is inside the body and finds him inside. The Spectre wishes to continue judging Parallax, as well as Hal Jordan, so Parallax releases him and manages to destroy the Black Lantern Ring with the combination of the powers of will and fear. With The Spectre freed from Crispus Allen, the other Lanterns prepare to remove the Parallax entity from Hal Jordan, but the sentient embodiment of fear is not willing to let go of Hal so easily and tries to destroy The Spectre. Atrocitus and Mera see the great rage that exists within The Spectre and plans to recruit him into the Red Lantern Corps. Parallax, meanwhile, is easily beating the Spectre and proceeds to tear the Spectre's face off revealing Crispus Allen inside the Spirit of Vengeance before he's attacked by Sinestro. Sinestro wants Parallax to release Jordan and bond with him so that they can destroy their enemies. With Sinestro and Parallax battling it out, Atrocitus uses the opportunity to turn The Spectre into a Red Lantern, which works for a little while and attacks Parallax and Sinestro, but the power of The Spectre is too strong for the Red Lantern Ring, as The Spectre knows that Atrocitus believes that because of the great rage within The Spectre, The Spirit of Vengeance must be the sentient embodiment of rage, just like Parallax for fear, and knows the real creature and warns Atrocitus that if he finds the creature, it will destroy him. The Spectre expels the Red Lantern Ring off its body and resumes its judgement of Parallax and grabs Parallax. Carol grabs Parallax and proceeds to separate Parallax from Hal. With the embodiment of fear without a host, Sinestro tries to get Parallax to bond with him before The Spectre destroys it, but something is pulling Parallax away and disappears, when we see Belle Reve Prison and a sign that says Hector Hammond. Now that The Spectre is free from the influence of the Black Lantern Ring, the Spirit disappears and confronts the leader of the Black Lantern Corps, Nekron. He proceeds to judge him, but finds out that he cannot strike him down because Nekron does not have a soul and makes The Spectre disappear. Appearing in "Parallax Rebirth: Part Two" Featured Characters *New Guardians *Hal Jordan *Saint Walker *Indigo *Carol Ferris *Sinestro *Atrocitus *Agent Orange *The Spectre Supporting Characters *Green Lantern Corps *Ganthet *Blue Lantern Corps *Sayd *Barry Allen *Indigo Tribe *Ray Palmer *Star Sapphires *Wonder Woman *Sinestro Corps *Parallax Entity *Scarecrow *Red Lantern Corps *Mera *Orange Lantern Corps *Lex Luthor *Wally West *Kid Flash Villains *Black Lantern Corps *Nekron *Black Hand *Black Lantern (Crispus Allen) *Aquaman (Arthur Curry) *The Martian Manhunter *Firestorm (Ronnie Raymond) *Superman (Clark Kent) *Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) *Garth *Hawkman (Carter Hall) *Hawkgirl (Kendra Saunders) Other Characters *Guardians of the Universe *Crispus Allen *Hector Hammond (Behind The Scenes) Locations *Space Sector 2814 **Coast City **'Louisiana' ***'Belle Reve Penitentiary' Items *Green Lantern Power Ring *Blue Lantern Power Ring *Indigo Lantern Power Staff *Star Sapphire Power Ring *Qwardian Power Ring *Red Lantern Power Ring *Orange Lantern Power Ring *Orange Lantern Power Battery *Black Lantern Power Ring Vehicles *None Known Notes *Lex Luthor claims that the Orange Lantern Power Ring's are the closest to the Black Lantern Power Ring's as they also hold the power to bring back the dead. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=14018 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Lantern_Vol_4_51 *http://www.comicvine.com/green-lantern-vol-5-parallax-rebirth-part-two/37-197529/ Category:Green Lantern (Volume 4) Category:Blackest Night: Green Lantern